GemCrust Wikia:Singular Gem MoS
Version 1.0.0 Manual of Style for a singular Gem. Subject to later edits as agreed on by the wiki. Character: Mint Zircon Mint Zircon is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by David. They are the court adviser for Ocean Dream Diamond. template at the top: ' }} Appearance Mint Zircon has a mint-green complexion, short, fluffy light seafoam hair that covers their teal eyes, and light seafoam freckles on their cheeks. There is also a small ahoge on the top back of their hair. They have the typical appearance of a Zircon, with a slender but short build, rounded face, pointed nose, and thin lips. Their gemstone is located on their upper left chest. Their outfit is reminiscent of a surfing wetsuit. They wear a jade-green crop top with a high collar and elbow-length sleeves. The sides are a darker jade color while the sleeves are dark emerald-green. They also wear dark emerald-green shorts with a jade-green waistband that ends above their knees. They are barefoot. Personality Nothing is known about Mint Zircon's personality yet. History Abilities Mint Zircon possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Teal Apatite. * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Sea Green Zircon. * When fused with Platinum and Silver (or Angel Aura Quartz), they form Seafoam Celestite. Skillset * Atmokinesis: Mint Zircon can create and manipulate certain weather patterns, including rain, wind, and changing temperatures. * Water-walking: Mint Zircon can walk on the surface of water. is often placed at the end of this section so that the Gemology section header is not separated from the rest of that section.}} Relationships Ocean Dream Diamond Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam sit amet neque ac nunc porttitor facilisis nec eget mi. Fusce vitae varius nunc, in aliquam diam. Nullam dolor tortor, fringilla in massa non, venenatis tristique quam. Seafoam Pearl Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam sit amet neque ac nunc porttitor facilisis nec eget mi. Fusce vitae varius nunc, in aliquam diam. Nullam dolor tortor, fringilla in massa non, venenatis tristique quam. Pink Zircon Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam sit amet neque ac nunc porttitor facilisis nec eget mi. Fusce vitae varius nunc, in aliquam diam. Nullam dolor tortor, fringilla in massa non, venenatis tristique quam. Trivia * Mint Zircon's status in David's AU is currently hypothetical until it is decided what Ocean Dream Diamond's role is within the Great Diamond Authority. * Their color scheme and freckles were taken from an initial design concept for Blue Zircon. ** Their hairstyle is inspired by Mituna from the webcomic ''Homestuck''. Gemology Gemstone Information * Zircon is an alternate birthstone for December and zodiacal sign of Sagittarius, whereas the official gemstone of both is turquoise. * Zircons are often associated with healing, balance, and harmony. It is also known for repelling negative energy. * Zircon is a type of zirconium silicate. * On the Mohs hardness scale, zircon is a 7.5. * Metaphysically, zircons are known for repelling negative energy. Gemstone Gallery Mint Zircon sheet.png|Reference sheethttps://watergems.deviantart.com/art/P-Mint-Zircon-724275104 MintyGay.png|im gay or where applicable. If you're not sure if a page qualifies, contact staff or start a discussion about it.}} References |}